Penny Fitzgerald
Dr. Penny Fitzgerald is a female, fairy monster that lives in the lab in western Hotland. She is the incumbent Royal Scientist, a position she was awarded by Asgore Dreemurr after the death of her predecessor. Asgore hired Penny because she told him that she had created a SOUL; in reality, she had created a robotic body for another monster. Profile Appearance Penny is a yellow, fairy monster of similar height to the protagonist. She has shiny a skin and normally wears a white lab coat. However, she wears a polka dot dress on her hangout with the protagonist. Personality Penny is a nerdy, shy recluse with a fondness for human anime and manga. She has crushes on multiple characters, but struggles to communicate her feelings. Penny is filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments. After she accidentally created the Amalgamates while experimenting with determination, she told nobody and became depressed. Main Story Before the events of Colleentale, Amy Rose meets Penny in the Garbage Dump and they become friends. Pennu accidentally creates the Amalgamates through experimenting with Determination in hopes of saving monsters that have fallen down. The protagonist is able to encounter them in the True Lab later in the movie. Neutral Route Penny initially meets the protagonist in her lab. She explains that she has watched the protagonist throughout her journey using hidden cameras and adds that she wants to help guide the protagonist through Hotland. Penny explains that a robot she created, Gumball, wants to kill the protagonist. Gumball then bursts the wall and forces the protagonist into a quiz show; Penny helps the protagonist by signing the letter of the correct answer with her hooves. Gumball catches on after Penny excitedly answers a question about her favorite TV shows, and Gumball embarrasses Penny by asking the protagonist who she thinks either Penny has a crush on or a best friend. After Gumball's quiz finishes and he flies away, Penny offers her phone number to the protagonist. She notices that her cell phone is old and quickly upgrades it with features including texting, a key chain, links to two dimensional boxes, and access to the UnderNet. Penny explains these upgrades and rushes into her lab's "bathroom." As the protagonist progresses through Hotland, Penny frequently updates her UnderNet status. She calls to help the protagonist with puzzles but dislikes to give her the solutions outright. Penny stops posting status updates when she realizes that the protagonist has been reading them the whole time. Gumball antagonizes the protagonist in several deathtraps, but Penny informs the protagonist of a phone upgrade to aid them in every situation. If the protagonist fails any of Gumball's challenges, Penny blames herself, and Gumball helps her out by letting the protagonist go. Alternatively, Penny takes some credit if the protagonist succeeds. Penny attempts to guide the protagonist through the CORE but struggles doing so because of the CORE's ever-changing layout. If the protagonist follows her instructions, she often encounters hostile monsters. If the protagonist does not follow her directions, she worries about her trust in her. At the end of the CORE, Gumball reveals that Penny inserted herself into the protagonist's journey by creating obstacles for her to overcome together. While she is locked outside, Penny instructs the protagonist to turn Gumball around and kick his butt, making him vulnerable. After the fight, Penny unlocks the door and looks at Gumballs body. If the protagonist spared Gumball, Penny is relieved that he just ran out of battery power. If the protagonist killed Gumball, Penny pauses and slowly reassures them not to worry. She stays with Gumball's body as the protagonist progresses into the next room. Penny catches up with the protagonist before she takes the elevator to New Home. She admits that she lied to the protagonist, and that the protagonist will have to kill Asgore to pass through the barrier. She then leaves. True Pacifist Route After the protagonist delivers Amy's Letter to Penny, Penny reluctantly goes on a hangout with the protagonist because she thinks that she wrote the letter. She changes into a dress and takes the protagonist to the Garbage Dump for their hangout. While there, the protagonist and Penny roleplay to help Penny open up to Amy about her feelings. Amy overhears them talking about her and approaches. Penny confesses that she was trying to impress Amy by making her hobbies sound more scientific, and Sonic the Hedgehog takes Penny out for a lesson in self-confidence. Their training ends early and he sends her home. True Lab When the protagonist returns to the lab, a note from Penny lays on the ground in front of the "bathroom." The note directs the protagonist to the True Lab's entrance to discover the truth, in case she do not hear from her again. The protagonist learns about Penny's Determination experiments in the True Lab via consoles on the walls that have her lab entries on them. She isolated determination from the six human SOULs and injected it into monsters who had "fallen down" in an attempt to extend the longevity of their SOULs after death. None of the monsters died, and they were well for a short time before they melted together. Penny's lab entries explain that monsters lack the physicality that humans have, and that this is why the monsters fused together; their bodies could not handle high concentrations of determination. She did not tell anyone about the Amalgamates and feared hurting everyone's feelings. As the protagonist reaches the power generator, Amalgamates approach and trap her. Penny stops the Amalgamates and explains that they were "sassy" because they were hungry. Penny then tells the protagonist that she had a change of heart and will tell everyone about her failed experimentation. She then leaves the lab and returns the Amalgamates to their families. Penny also joins Amy in breaking up the fight between Asgore and the protagonist. Penny is surprised to see two boss monsters, and comforts Asgore after Fluttershy rejects his bid of friendship. Gumball prompts the two to hug, but Fluttershy interrupts them from doing so. Penny questions how Sonic knew to call everyone to New Home, and appears alarmed when Sonic informs her that "A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." After Leslie ensnares the protagonist's friends, Penny encourages the protagonist by stating her faith in her. Leslie absorbs her SOUL along with the SOUL of every monster in the Underground. Penny appears as a Lost Soul during Super Shadow's battle. Epilogue After Penny regains consciousness, she remembers little about what happened. She tells Asgore and Fluttershy about her failed experimentation; Fluttershy fires her. After the protagonist wakes up, she discusses her plans to watch anime when she leaves for the Surface. She also helps explain what anime is to Asgore, and asks for Colleen's help in doing so. Penny tries to show Asgore anime on her phone but accidentally shows him a picture of robots kissing. On the Surface, Penny joins Amy, who leaves to check on Sonic. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Penny relaxes on the beach with Amy, Nick Wilde, Young Nick, Maui, and Sharkyo the Shark. Amy hugs her, and she faints. Genocide Route After Amy calls her, Penny evacuates monsters in Hotland to the True Lab. However, a few monsters remain, including Sarah G. Lato and Rapunzel. She does not confront the protagonist directly. Relationships Gumball Watterson Before the events of Colleentale, Gumball (as a kitten) started a Human Fanclub. The only person who joined was Penny, who showed Gumball designs of a robot she wanted to build for him. Penny worries that Gumball will leave her behind after she finishes his body. She cares deeply about Gumball, and would not know what to do if he was gone. Penny disappears in Neutral Route endings where the protagonist killed either Gumball or Amy; it is hinted that she may have committed suicide. Amy Rose Penny has a good friendship with Amy, but Penny fears Amy finding out the truth if she confesses her feelings. Penny tries to impress Amy because she does not want Amy to think that she is a nerdy loser. She also names variables after Amy, writes her name in the margins of her notes, and writes fictions about them sharing a domestic life. She hangs out the protagonist because she believes that the protagonist wrote Amy's love letter; Penny later admits that she has no interest in actually hanging out with the protagonist and was only pretending to go on a hangout to be nice. If the protagonist aborts a Genocide Route in Hotland, however, Penny holds no positive feelings for the protagonist and says that she should have killed them when she had the chance. Asgore Dreemurr Penny works for Asgore as the Royal Scientist. She lies to Asgore about creating a SOUL and presents Gumball as proof of her achievement in an attempt to impress Asgore. She tries to do what Asgore asks of her, which leads to the failure of the determination experiments. Penny has a crush on Asgore and sometimes refers to him as "Mr. Fairy." In the epilogue, Penny comments that she has moved on from Asgore, and adds that she thinks Asgore and Fluttershy are a cute couple. Fluttershy Penny did not know about Fluttershy until Penny met her while interrupting Asgore's fight with the protagonist. Even though Fluttershy fires her as Royal Scientist, Penny easily befriends Fluttershy. Penny also finds her attractive. When Fluttershy questions how anyone could flirt with her, Penny laughs hysterically. This is a likely reference to the positive fan reception of Fluttershy after the pilot. Penny also expresses her love of the "Flutter and Gorey" ship, adding that she may write a lot of fanfiction about it. Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku Penny used to live on their street. She was like a big sister to them and took them on trips to the Garbage Dump to find cool junk. They reveal that Penny made Gumball to impress Asgore, and add that no one has seen Penny recently. Penny evacuates Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku on a Genocide Route. Trivia * Penny was originally going to be Vegetoid, this was changed due to personality and relationships. ** She was also Adrien Agreste and a giraffe version of Alphys, this was also changed. ** She also was originally going to look like herself from the Amazing World of Gumball, this changed as well. * Though Penny has the same appearance as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Category:Hotland Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Amazing World of Gumball characters Category:Fairies Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Human monsters Category:Supporting and minor characters